A Series of unconnected events
by bec7012
Summary: Several unconnected ponderings and happenings from around Angel Grove. Extract 5: The Great Spatula Escapade: Lord Zedd will make a monster out of anything and Zack's about to prove it.
1. Chapter 1

**A series of unconnected events. **

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers in any form or generation. Then again even if I could I'd only take MMPR to space and maybe ninja storm and dino thunder… but I've digressed. Summary: not mine 

A/N: Random and completely unrelated ponderings, conclusions and moments inspired by the pr universe. No time line really- different for each and probably only the weakest sense of continuity at best.

Extract 1: Structural planning : Every time the Dragon Zord goes evil it attacks that one red and white chimney which is unfortunate for Eric Smith, owner of said chimney. 

Eric Smith sank gratefully into his armchair exhausted from a day at the office. It had been a long day at the office and he felt tomorrow was going to be just as bad. He'd owned 'Angel Grove waterside motors Ltd' for almost 15 years now, ever since he graduated from Angel Grove community college, building it up from one small shop which fixed cars and bought and sold scrap parts to a large company which was responsible for the supply of most of Angel grove repair shops with equipment. It had always been a relatively stressful job but in the last 18 months it had gotten significantly worse: ever since the day the green Ranger had first shown up. Waterside Motors seem to have the misfortune of being situated directly next to the base of the 'Dragon Zord': every time the damn thing went evil it was his company that got hit the worst. He'd thought it was over when the Green Ranger turned good but even that didn't seem to help: there was always some disaster that turned either him or the Zord evil. It'd been a quiet couple of months until yesterday and Eric was beginning to hope the Green Ranger was gone for good, that he was, as many newspapers suggested, the former identity of the White ranger. Yesterday however the green ranger had returned and true to form his zord had been quick to target the red and white chimney that stood proudly at the top of one of Eric's warehouses.

This incident had left he, and his business associates the unpleasant task of rebuilding it; something that had been broached in today's board meeting.

It had been a tedious affair with some suggesting pulling money out of the east Angel Grove productions and other suggesting wage cuts, someone had even suggested a bake sale to raise funds.

It was young Jimmy Sampson from accounts who tackled the problem from the most interesting angle. He was only 25, not long out of business school and a whiz kid: Eric wasn't sure he liked him but he could do wonders with a tax sheet so he couldn't complain.

"Why don't we just not rebuilt it?" asked Jimmy "there's no real purpose to that chimney except decoration. Warehouse 7 is just a storage warehouse now and has been for the past six months: we could easily keep it that way."

The others had looked at him momentarily and burst out laughing. Eric had been touched by the naivety of his response but to Jimmy it seemed it was a perfectly logical solution.

"Jimmy," he'd said seriously, "why do you think we continue to rebuild it? It's a task that's been done 4 times this year do you honestly think we'd do it if it wasn't necessary?"

"Well I…"

"We rebuild it because we have to: the Dragon Zord always, always targets that chimney first. He seems drawn to it. After he's done that he moves on to attack the surround buildings and businesses gradually working his way in towards the main part of Angel Grove. It doesn't take long for the other Rangers to show up though and put a stop to it. Can you imagine what damage he'd do if he didn't go straight for that red and white chimney? How many more important products and businesses might be damaged or destroyed if the chimney didn't distract him until the Rangers arrive. It's our civic duty to keep it available, whats more for our own good as well as everyone else's. He destroys a chimney not our stock."

Jimmy looked blankly for a moment overwhelmed by the importance of this one defunct chimney but only for a moment, then an idea came to him.

"If that's true, then why don't we simply ask the city council for a grant to keep the chimney standing."

Silence.

"Jimmy," said Eric quietly after a second, "that's brilliant! I'll go call them right away," he paused, "I'll see if they'll shout for some of those exploding crates as well. They seem to distract it nicely."

Eric sighed as he put his head back in his chair. He'd got the money but only after 2 hours on the phone to the council-god he hated politicians. He was just glad he could come home to his chair and relax, it'd had definitely been a long day.


	2. Extract 2: Adam writes an Essay

**A series of unconnected events. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers in any form or generation. Then again even if I could I'd only take MMPR to space and maybe ninja storm and dino thunder… but I've digressed. Summary: not mine

**Extract 2: ****Adam writes an essay: **set slightly after 'return of the green Ranger' as Adam struggles to get his mind Marissa off long enough to write about the time period he'd like to live in.

Glancing down at the title on his piece of paper he considered the question; "which period of History would you most like to live in?" It wasn't that difficult a question to answer really; he could probably throw together a decent enough essay about the renaissance in a matter of minutes. The problem was how did you write a theoretical essay about time travel when it was something you'd actually experienced. Further, how could he write about the Renaissance when there was another time period, or at least someone in it who had captured you heart?

'Marissa' he sighed sadly, 'I'll never see her again.'

Several hours of deliberation, and many discarded drafts later, Adam had produced what he knew was going to the best essay he could produce on this topic.

"If I were to live in any period of history I would like to live in the renaissance. Back in those days the world was just discovering what it meant to be truly cultured, great literature was being written, artistic masterpieces were being created and Romance was a strong part of society. If I were to live in this time I would be able to fall in love with both society and a wonderful woman easily. That is why I would like to live in the time of Renaissance more than any other part of history."

'That'll do' thought the black ranger filing it carefully in his folder and hoping Ms Applebee didn't ask him to read it to the whole class, before dashing out to join the others in the park on the last day of their 3 day weekend.

As Adam sauntered out the house his mother seized the opportunity to tidy his room; he really wasn't an untidy boy but if left to himself he'd run off on some errand leaving his school things scattered everywhere. Worst was when he had trouble writing an essay; she'd find balls of half written drafts screwed up in balls littering his room and considering he'd been planning that English essay for the past 3 hours, there had to be a mess.

As she entered his room she found it wasn't as bad as she'd feared: most of the paper balls had made it to the bin and there were just a couple lying on the floor. Grabbing them she decided to have a look, as she rarely got to see what Adam was working on. Chuckling as she read it she realised Adam must really have been having problems with this essay, so much so that he's given up at one point an made up a story.

" If I could travel to any point in the past I would go to Angel grove 200 years ago as although there were only 124 people living in the town (125 now I guess since we left Tommy's formerly evil clone there) one of the was the lovely Marissa. I would very much like to see her again, although the likely hood of this ever happening is quite low. This period in time doe shave its down points such as the fact my communicator doesn't work, I can't morph to fight giant rats and the fact that I would probably be accused of witchcraft again. Still Marissa out weighs all of these disadvantages and thus I would like to live in colonial Angel Grove."

"That boy has got one heck of an imagination" muttered Mrs Park as she left her son's room.


	3. Extract 3: Tom Singleton

**A series of unconnected events. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers in any form or generation. Then again even if I could I'd only take MMPR to space and maybe ninja storm and dino thunder… but I've digressed. Summary: not mine

**A/N:** Random and completely unrelated ponderings, conclusions and moments inspired by the pr universe. No time line really- different for each and probably only the weakest sense of continuity at best.

**Extract 3: The death and temporary rejuvenation of Tom Singleton**

**A/N** Set in Ranger's back in time Tom Singleton was dead but then Zedd messed with time; now he's alive and sporting a Mullet he got rid of 5 years ago. Based on the flaws of Zedd's "reversal" of time and the unforeseen consequences that it might have had

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tom Singleton was dead. It was unfortunate but true none the less.

In his life Tom Singleton had been an ordinary man with an ordinary life: he was a banker on the East side of Angel Grove, he'd had a girlfriend and he'd liked to play Tennis on a Thursday. On Sunday's he'd visit his mother who lived on the other side of town, where she'd cook him lunch before he went home. All in all there was nothing extraordinary about him at all. His death was, on the whole, as unremarkable as his life: he was hit by a car as he crossed the road on his way back to work after lunch. He died almost instantaneously and only an hour later his body was in the Morgue at Angel Grove hospital.

At approximately the same time that Mr Singleton was dying, a class of Students at the high school were discussing photographs from their childhood and an evil space Alien was forming a fiendish plan.

As his body lay tagged in the morgue Lord Zedd began to alter the time line…

Tom Singleton woke up a little dazed. He had the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong and that he was in some way inexplicably linked to it, but didn't have a clue what. Blinking his eyes open his confusion only increased; where in the heck was he? Above him shone a harsh very artificial light; the kind that you got in supermarkets and hospitals. What's more he found himself laying on something cold and metallic… a table? Running his hand through his hair with worry he found it to be much longer than he'd expected, in fact it almost felt like… no it couldn't be… he'd gotten rid of that Mullet at the end of the 80's. Glancing round he wondered if he was at the hospital; that might make sense; he did seem to have a vague memory of a car hitting him, and dying. Now that he came to think about it he clearly remembered dying: an unforgettable sensation of finality and complete separation from his body. He couldn't remember what happened next, he did remember that: he had died. The realisation came as a shock to him and it took a moment before he was thinking clearly again. "Is this the afterlife?" he wondered aloud. If it was, he concluded, it was not at all what he'd come to expect. "I don't think this is the afterlife," he concluded after some thought, he felt well and truly alive, "but if this isn't the afterlife then what the hell is going on."

Climbing down off the table, he looked around more thoroughly as he headed towards the door. Pulling it open he found himself unsurprised to see it labelled 'Morgue,' finding rather that it made sense. Heading along the corridor he found himself amongst a small number of people looking extremely busy and, strangely, as though they had stepped out of the 80's. Grabbing the first person he saw wearing a hospital uniform he tried to find out what was going on.

" Excuse me?" he asked the young orderly, " I… er… what's going on?" He was met with a blank expression.

" I just woke up in the Morgue… I think I was dead and now…"

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes… I mean I think so. Just confused I guess."

"Have you hit your head sir? Do you need to see a doctor?"

" I think… no I've already seen one." Mr Singleton may not have had a clue what was going on, but he suspected that if he saw a doctor he would end up trying to explain that he'd died and woken up in the morgue with a Mullet, and then he'd never leave the psyche ward.

It took him 30 minutes to find his was out of the hospital; the 'helpful' direction signs being not quite as helpful as they should have been and in that time he came to the conclusion that time had been messed up in some way: perhaps in death he had been transported backwards in time, somehow heeling the wounds inflicted on him by his accident. He seemed to be in his own body from the time he had landed in which made some sort of sense until you factored in the fact that said body had been in the morgue, presumably where his lifeless body would have been taken. It was very confusing.

As he wandered out of the hospital he decided the best thing to do was to find out the date and work from there. Heading through the park to the vending cart, he frowned at what he saw: a monster was terrorising the park. Now that didn't fit with his theory: the aliens hadn't shown up until last year and judging by his mullet it was no later than 1989. Then it hit him… if it was the 1980's and monsters were attacking then there might be no Power Rangers to protect them. This was probably all a plan to destroy the world! The aliens had obviously done something to the world so that time was totally messed up… people were a few years younger but they'd stayed in the same place they'd been in the future… present? He must have been spared the memory wipe or whatever had affected everyone else because he'd been dead.

This was terrible! Oh god… it was more than terrible! Everyone who'd died between whenever it was now and 1994 would be alive and well in their graves! Oh god… no it was worse. They'd have been alive in the places their graves were going to be, but because they weren't there they'd have found them selves in the dirt. They'd all be dead, again. That was horrific. He'd known the aliens were evil but that, that was barbaric!

He found himself sitting on a park-bench breathing heavily as he tried to regain control of himself. There was nothing he could do about it; they'd all be dead by now. He sighed, this day was getting worse with every minute and that was saying something since it'd pretty much began with his death. He sighed a sense of despair sweeping across him, those Alien's had really messed things up this time. A moment later Tom felt his hope retuning as he saw a familiar flash of multi coloured lights in the distance. 'The Power Rangers' he thought, 'everything will be all right: they'll defeat the monster and set time back the way it should be.'

Everything will be fine he realised, but when time reset it self he would still be dead and so he got up, bought himself one last soda and sat down looking over the park waiting for none of this to ever have happened.

End notes: Well that was a bit strange even for me. Reviews? please?


	4. Extract 4: Rocky saves the day

**A series of unconnected events. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers in any form or generation. Then again even if I could I'd only take MMPR to space and maybe ninja storm and dino thunder… but I've digressed. Summary: not mine**

**A/N: **Random and completely unrelated ponderings, conclusions and moments inspired by the pr universe. No time line really- different for each and probably only the weakest sense of continuity at best

**Extract 4: The mysterious powers of Miss Applebee aka Rocky saves the day (and world) aaka a standard season 2 episode revised, revisited and shamelessly mocked.**

Rocky Desantos, like most teenagers, did not particularly enjoy being at school. He didn't really mind the lessons or the people, but he always felt there was something better that he could be doing with his time, such as saving the world. Although he tolerated school, he really disliked detention with a passion, a passion that he usually only reserved for Rita and Zedd. Even worse was the reason that he had gotten detention was that he had been skipping school to save the World. Stupid Mr Kaplan.

So here he was sitting with Bulk and Skull in the detention hall, whilst Miss Applebee quietly sorted through some notes at the front of the class. Why did the battle have to take place 3rd period while he had Science with Mr Kaplan and the others had study hall with the ever so lenient Miss Johnson? How was it fair that he was the only one that had gotten detention?

He sighed, at least it gave him some time alone with his thoughts; not something he got much chance to do, especially not lately what with all the time travel and monster attacks and such. 'Huh' he thought mildly amused by the realisation that had come to him, 'I wonder if any of the others have noticed that Lord Zedd's attacks are often based on the things Miss Applebee teaches us about. I wonder if she's noticed.' It was kind of obvious when he thought about it: when she taught them about bee's Zedd had used a bee monster, when they'd talked about the past he'd rewound time, when they'd learned about the ocean he'd sent that giant shrimp thing. The Red Ranger shuddered at the thought of that monster. 'Zedd must spy on us in class' concluded the ranger, 'and get inspired by what he hears, either that or Miss Applebee has mysterious powers of foresight. ' He found himself laughing out loud at that idea.

"Is something funny Rocky?" asked a voice from the front of the class

"No Miss Applebee?" he replied, an idea coming too him, "I was just wondering what we were going to be learning about in class tomorrow."

He could probably make some money betting with Tommy and Aisha on what the next monster Zedd would use would be like.

" Well Rocky," said miss Applebee brightening, "It's good to see you taking an interest,"

There was a cough from that back that sounded suspiciously like Bulk saying Geek.

"Tomorrow," continued the teacher regardless, "we are going to be looking at what happened to Hiroshima and why, in our history class."

Rocky felt his insides sink significantly, a truly horrific image of what Lord Zedd could be inspired to do by that lesson crossing his mind. "Isn't that the Japanese town from the second World war?" he asked hoping that he was wrong.

"Yes it is Rocky," she said smiling, "a bit of a depressing topic I know, but one I think we could all benefit from studying. It'll teach you all about the true horrors of war, and hopefully to be better people in the process. I'm just glad we've got time, it's not technically on the curriculum and I don't get chance every year, it depends on how quickly we get those projects on Colonial times done. We've only just squeezed it in this year: next week I'm going to teach you about Medieval Europe."

Rocky frowned, severely hoping that Lord Zedd wasn't watching right now. "Do we really have to study that? I mean couldn't we do something more… exciting like ninjas?" he asked hopefully; he was pretty sure they could deal with a ninja themed monster, "or… sheep" he added rather pathetically.

Miss Applebee smiled sadly, "nice try Rocky, but it's the side of human nature must all face eventually. I promise I'll try and fit ninja's in later in the year."

That evening after getting out of detention he went to see Zordon to discuss his problem.

" ...and so," concluded Rocky, after having explained it as clearly as he could, "tomorrow Lord Zedd will learn all about nuclear attacks! That can't be good!"

"No Rocky it can not. Unfortunately we cannot alert the others, for if Lord Zedd senses that we are trying to prevent him from knowing something, he will become determined to discover what it was, and the world will be doomed."

"So what can we do?"

"You must stop the class from being taught about Hiroshima."

"But how will I do that without Zedd realising what I'm doing?"

"I think if the other Rangers have no knowledge of it lord Zedd will merely think you are acting bizarrely."

"Ok then. I can do this."

Rocky slept uneasily coming up with a foolproof plan to prevent Miss Applebee from teaching the class. Fortunately he succeeded, the next morning as he walked into the classroom with Kim and Aisha he pulled the fire alarm. As the trailed outside for what would be almost an hour waiting for the fire service to show up and check the school for fires, Aisha smacked him round the back of the head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked

"Oh no reason," he said with a smirk, "just saving the world from the mysterious powers of Miss Applebee"


	5. Chapter 5: The great Spatula Escapade

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR and no money is being made off of this so please don't sue. **

**A.N :Reviews?**

**The great Spatula Escapade.**

"You know," declared Kim angrily, "I'm getting really sick of Lord Zedd turning all our stuff into monsters!"

"Affirmative," agreed Billy, "Lord Zedd's constant utilisation of our possessions to create his monsters is becoming rather repetative."

"Translation please Trini?" asked Zack.

"It's getting old."

There was a collective "oh," from the others.

"Tell me about it!" continued Kim, "He made a monster out of my purse! Come on! That's not even a good idea!"

"It's not exactly the scariest thing to make a monster out of," commented Trini.

"No," agreed Jason thoughtfully, "pretty powerful though."

"Nah! The lipstic one was much stronger!" announced Zack, though no-one was quite sure whether he was serious.

"yeah," agreed Trini tentatively, "I still can't believe he used my lipstick and kims handbag. He'll use anything."

"Yeah..."

The next day as they sat in class Zack had an unusual item on his desk.

"Zack?" asked Kim, "why is there a spatula on my desk?"

"What, this?" he asked innocently, "this is my spatula! It's great: really useful for cooking food and things."

"yeah," she said, "but why have you brought it to school."

" I couldn't leave it at home," he said looking shocked, "Something might have happened to it."

"um... ok."

"I believe," interrupted Billy, "Zack is testing the hypothesis we devised yesterday."

"Trini?"

"He's seeing if... um... well i don't want to explain it, cause then it might not work. Just wait and see."

"oh," said the others dissapointed.

"Nonsense!" cried Zack, "I just really love my spatula! It's great."

The other's stared at him.

"What don't you like it?" he asked lookign hurt.

Trini giggled.

"Miss Applebee?" asked Zack, his hand shooting in the air.

"Yes Zack?"

"Do _you_ like my spatula?"

"um..."

Zack waved his spatula about in front of the class. "My spatula! Well it's my mom's really! I had to sneak it out of the kitchen to bring it to school today because i don't think she'd let me bring it to school. Isn't it great?"

The whole class were now staring incredulously. "I think maybe you should go to the office Zack," said Miss Applebee

"Can I take my Spatula?"

"um... no. I think you better leave that here."

"Ok," he replied jollily, "just make sure nothing happens to it." Winking to Trini as he stood up, he quite happily made his way out of the classroom to the office humming as he did.

At the end of the day Zack, having spent most of the day talking to Mr Kaplan about the spatula and how bringing it to school was a perfectly sane and reasonable thing to do, and bizarrely enough managing to convincing him, went back to Miss Applebee to collect his spatula. It wasn't there. Strangely enough though, a spatula based monster was attacking the park.

"Yup," said the black Ranger as they teleported to the park, "Zed'll make a monster out of anything."


End file.
